Housebreaking Air Raid
Log Title: Housebreaking Air Raid Characters: Scarlett, Spike, Air Raid, Cuffs, and Windshear Location: USS Flagg, North Atlantic Ocean (Near the Arctic ircle) Date: 11/8/2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: How do you solve a problem like Air Raid? (Think of the Sound of Music, ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria?’) Than add in some Decepticon problems at the end. LOG BEGINS Scarlett is on the superstructure of the Flagg, overlooking the flightdeck, speaking into her Cell Phone, and staring off towards the North. Outside, Autobot Shuttle comes in from Lower North Atlantic Ocean - Atlantic Ocean. Outside, Federation> Spike hovers above the USS Flagg. Scarlett calls out to the Bridge Officer, "Let the Shuttle land. It is one of our Allies." Outside, Federation> As the shuttle hovers on autopilot, Spike climbs down a makeshift ladder and lands on the Flagg. He's dressed more diplomatically this time. Pressed slacks. Pressed shirt. Tie. But a good amount of work went out the window during the flight. Spike jumps down and immediately is met with a few security folks. He's then escorted to where Scarlett is, or a conference room where Scarlett resides. Scarlett moves to the Flight Deck to greet Spike. She is in one of her Battle Uniforms, a far cry from her Dress Uniform, which was the last uniform Spike saw her in, back before Al-Alawi... back before new scars. "Welcome aboard the Flagg, Mr. Witwicky." Spike extends a hand. "It's a pleasure to return, Scarlett. How are you?" Scarlett accepts the hand, after short, and rather obvious consideration. She lets her hand drop quickly, and says, "I'd be better, if I didn't have some *major* concerns about the Autobot assistance we have been given to this point." She motions to a black skid mark on the Flight Deck, and than motions Spike to proceed her into the Superstructure, so that they can get out of the wind. The Flight Boss's Office is just off the Flight Deck, and that is the door she is holding open. Said Flight Boss has been giving Scarlett multiple Dirty looks for the theft of his office, but what can he do. Spike looks at the black skid mark. It doesn't look TOO bad. Still, he doesn't say anything, opting to let Scarlett show him the way. Spike tries to remain unphased, but he feels like he's about to get an aft chewing. Air Raid is, at times, like a puppy to Spike. He's gotta' follow him around. So in comes the 60,000 pound puppy, streaking through the frigid sky to land haphazardly on the Flagg's deck, 'harmlessly' bumping into a few other jets. <> he broadcasts to anyone around, still sliding along. <> Spike winces as he hears the commotion nearby. "shit..." Spike mutters under his breath. Scarlett turns and sees what the commotion is and her face pales. She goes utterly still for a moment, and than turns to Spike, her voice soft, almost inaudible over the wind, "This is exactly what I mean by help. That is the same Autobot plane that caused one of our jets to have to face a Decepticon, alone, and just now, it likely put a few more planes out of commission. We can not afford to loose planes, this close to the attack... Are the Autobots serious about trying to help us, or are they... planning on wiping out the 'Human infestation', the same as the Decepticons?" Scarlett is angry, that should be obvious, but her soft voice appears to be very polite. Air Raid is none the wiser of his wrong-doings! He eventually tumbles into his bot mode, keeping up the momentum with a pompous stride as he approaches the pair. Haters gonna' hate. "Hey, Spike! And... Schmarlette? What's your name again? Wait, um. Red Robin. Right?" Spike nods and sighs. He can't help but empathize with Scarlett. Hell, he'd be pissed too. And trying to remain unphased in a way-too-thin jacket that's no match for the cold, damp temperatures around the area, he says, "Look...this is one of our first joint operations. There's bound to be some bumps. And I'm not discounting what that one pilot had to face...alone. I've faced a Decepticon alone before, and I know, it's downright terrifying." He wipes his nose as the fog and moisture seem to collect on his face. "I...know I'm not much of an aircraft mechanic...but if I could be of ANY help getting these up and flying..." He turns around and says "Scarlett...Air Raid. Her name's Scarlett!" Scarlett turns to look at Air Raid, like something she would scrape off her boot, after walking through a field. "Air Raid... You are Air Raid?" Her voice is a little louder now, to make it obvious to the Autobot, she is speaking to him. She looks up at him and than beckons him to bend down, "Come down here so I can talk to you." Spike looks up and yells at Air Raid, "Yes! Why don't you come down and talk to us?!" in a tone STRONGLY urging Air Raid to obey Scarlett. "Scarlett, yes!" Raid snaps his fingers, peering down with a slightly apologetic smile. "Sure..." He shifts to kneel on a knee, leaning down a bit, optics wide. "Wait... Am I in trouble? Again?" Spike shakes his head. "No..." waiting for Scarlett to take it from there. Scarlett just snorts as Spike says no, than says "Yes, you are." She takes a file she has been holding in her hand, rolls it up, and bops Air Raid right between what looks like his lips and his optics, where a nose would be. "You owe a few pilots an apology for how you just treated their Jets, and you owe the entire Flagg staff an apology for leading a Decepticon, I believe it was named Scourge, back to the Flagg, and not sticking around to help fight it off.” She motions to a black skid mark, "That is the result, one of our planes crashed, and we have a few people in the infirmary, because of it." Spike closes his eyes as he's learned about the injuries. He gulps and looks over at Scarlett "I want to visit those soldiers if I could." "Wh'!" -BAP- This might just be the hardest any human has actually hit him without a gun. His optics flicker a bit as he stares blankly at the woman. "Oh /slag/, I didn't know all that happened! Damnit, Spike! Look what you made me do!" Now an accusing glare is set upon poor Spike. "People are in the infirmary!" he repeats with a huff. Spike frowns and snaps "I didn't make you do..." wait..wait...you're a diplomat. Would Prime explode like you just did? No. He breathes out. "Ok...what's done is done. Now, how can we make this right? I want to visit any people injured in Scourge's attack. I also want to help repair those craft." He says haltingly "...what I can repair, I mean." Scarlett clears her throat, "Air Raid.... no need to point fingers. How about we just don't let something like this happen again, or next time, I find your Audio Recepters, and I drag you around to each mess that is made, and I will make you clean them up." She glances at Spike, and nods, "I'll have someone take you to the Infirmary later." She unfolds the file, and hands it to Spike, "For now, we have bigger problems." In the file is a copy of the Joe Anyalsis of the North and South Pole Decpeticon Facilities, yes, SOUTH Pole. "The Decepticons have a facility at the South Pole as well. We had hoped to only have to destroy one facility, now we have two. We are going to need Cybertronian Explosives for the Demolitions Team we are sending in to blow up the Facility at the North Pole... I trust that won't be an issue?" Spike looks at the file and shakes his head. "We'll supply all we can." He clears his throat and looks at Scarlett. "You...also heard about our 'situation' with Jetfire? We're down our fastest jet." Air Raid frowns. Scarlett manages to make him wince. He nods dejectedly, shoulders hunching. "Won't happen again, Miss Scarlett," he murmurs, then perks right up. "Explosives? Sweet! When do we start? Oh, we'll get Jerkfire back, don't sweat it." Scarlett nods, "We heard. We are not happy, but we are not shooting down random Autobot Jets, just because one might be 'bad'." She sighs, "But, we are on a heightened alert, even if we know a radar contact is Autobot, we are watching it closely." Spike nods. "For what it's worth, he won't be as easy to spot as Air Raid. One second he's there, another, he's gone. And the only other Autobot who looks like him is on Cyb'tron." Spike nods respectfully to Scarlett. "And we're not happy about it either. It's one of our own that's in Decepticon custody. Even though he can't feel anything and he won't remember anything...it's still distressing." Scarlett nods to Air Raid and smiles, "Good Air Raid. Keep it that way." She than nods, "Make sure you keep that other Autobot on Cybertron, so there is no confusion... At least until this situation is over. Please?" Spike says cautiously, "That's more of an Optimus Prime decision, but I'll certainly relay that to him." "I'm not easy to spot!" Raid insists, then slowly gets back to his feet. "Hnn. Yeah, I don't like it either, Spike... As much as I trash on him, I'm worried." Spike looks up at Air Raid. "Yes...but you can't fly halfway around the world in 30 minutes." He then looks at Scarlett and tries to give a professional, but confident smile. "So...yes. Put me to work." He adds "But...if it's cool, I'd still like a few hours to continue to coordinate relief efforts to all of our camps." Scarlett nods, "Understood." She sighs, "Now...." She motions to Broadside, in Aircraft Carrier form, in formation with the Flagg, "Broadside is here, but how many other Autobots can we expect to have, when we attack the Decepticon facility?" Spike says, "Well...we're NOT at 100 percent. But...two targets..." he looks up at Air Raid, then at Scarlett. "Once again, Prime's going to have the final say, but I know you need an answer now. Best guess...two targets...20 Autobots...maybe 22?"" Spike adds hopefully "AND two shuttles! They can pack a punch, firepower wise." Scarlett nods, "We don't have the fire power to go after two submerged targets, at one time.... We have to pick them off one at a time..." Spike nods. "I can fly pretty fast," Raid persists through a mutter, staring out at the other carrier. "I'd say that's a good number. Broadside put out a bulletin this morning." Someone had to stay behind to do engine checklist after the flight, and that duty fell to Cuffs today. Finally finished, the black classic Lincoln made its' way down the ramp to the deck of the Aircraft, cruising along carefully - even using his hazard lights to ensure he was seen - before coming across a wayward mechanic "Where did Mister Witwicky and Miss Scarlet go? " he asked politely. Scarlett sighs, "Which will let the other target know we are coming... unless we can jam all communications... We don't have that kind of technology, but maybe you guys can? It will take the Flagg some time to get into position for the second strike though." The Flight Boss points Cuffs towards Spike and Scarlett, who are standing near the superstructure, along with Air Raid. "Hrmm? Naw, Red! That frequency is secure. Or, ah, well, it /should/ be," Raid shrugs. "That's what they tell me anyhow. But yeah, we can jam. We can jam hard." The jet starts strumming on an air guitar. Spike mutters under his breath "YES, I know you can fly pretty fast, but not 'halfway around the world in 30 minutes' fast." He shields his eyes from the drizzle and spots a Lincoln coming his way. As he's outside with Scarlett, the weather conditions start to get to Spike as feels like nothing he's wearing now can protect him from getting chilled to the bone. Still, he's worked in environments like this before. So he wouldn't be as affected as most civilians, still, it's probably noticable to a seasoned pro like Scarlett. Spike says curtly "Raid..." Air Raid decides he should probably stand still and shut up. Spike shakes his head, hoping Raid will get Spike's nonverbal communication of 'no horseplay'. "Ah. thank you sir." notes Cuffs, as he turns sharply, turning his headlights off - to avoid blinding people - and guides himself by the lit deck and his own blinkers as he cruised towards them, his wipers fwipping back and forth, before coming to a stop a respectful distance away "The shuttle is secure, Spike. Hello Miss Scarlett, Air Raid." he greets each person in his pleasant, but polite voice. Spike raises his hand, happy to see an ally, I mean, familiar face. "Great to know, Thanks, Cuffs!" Scarlett hides a chuckle at Air Raid's antics behind her hand, and feigns a cough. She motions one of the flight deck crew over, and grabs a gortex coat from the deck crewman. She hands it to Spike. Gortex is nice, keeps you warm and dry. She glances over at Cuffs, and smiles, she has met Cuffs before, "Evening Cuffs." She looks thoughtful, "The other solution would be to some how get our strike force closer to the South Pole facility, quickly." She glances at Spike, quickly, "You don't have anything that can move Jets, Submarines, and people, quickly, do you?" Otherwise, she is going to have to talk to Major Bludd about the Kingsnakes.... Trust themselves to Cobra. If that doesn't raise a shudder, what will? Air Raid clams up, just greeting Cuffs with a quick nod. Broadside, on the other hand, speaks up. "How quick are we talking here, Miss Scarlett?" he asks. Spike nods at Broadside. "There's one great transport vehicle." He adds "People...we have numerous vehicles." Scarlett just looks over at Broadside, "How quick could you get a Strike force, like we have here on the Flagg, to the Anartic Circle?" Spike says, "But as for jets and subs..." He thinks. "We have some shuttles."" "Shuttles yes... how big are we talking though? I am sure we can fit the Jets in the ark, Spike. But submarines? " ponders Cuffs aloud, his engine idling, a little steam rising from the hood Spike looks at the Gortex jacket and says casually "Oh...excellent...thanks." He then quickly puts on the jacket, letting out a brief, but definite sigh of relief. Cuffs's lights blink suddenly Spike looks at Cuffs. "The Ark...is currently housing a ton of refugees." He thinks "We...COULD deposit those people somewhere, but we'll need plenty of resources to care for the sick and injured." Cuffs says, "Actually spike, I have an idea. But I'm not sure if it can work. You're the mechanic, maybe you can tell me." Scarlett just listens. "Hrrrrmmmmmm. Welp. It wouldn't take /too/ long. M'not gonna' be as fast as a ship or shuttle or what have ya', but I can carry lots. Ya'll can decide," Broadside rumbles. Spike looks up at Cuffs. "Shoot..." Cuffs wells "Can we move the Spacebridge terminal on Metroplex? How fast can we erect another at Antarctica?" Scarlett shakes her head, "Antarctica is under water." Cuffs says, "even the land and mountains?" Spike grins and says "That's more of a Perceptor or Wheeljack question." He shakes his head. Cuffs hmms "Well, you know, jets CAN fly. All we need to do is make the spacebridge hold its position above the water then." he adds next Cuffs says, "and then lower it for the submarines to float through." Spike says "It's POSSIBLE...but Wheeljack and Perceptor are more the Spacebridge experts than me.." Scarlett nods, "Let me know what you can find out." Cuffs says, "I suggest then that we investigate the possibility. I can send a line to Wheeljack and PErceptor to see how fast they can work. Right now I dont think we can be too picky." Spike says, "We'll get you an answer ASAP, Scarlett." He clears his throat. "So, after I visit the infirmary...where do you want me? Fixing the aircraft...or do you want me to keep coordinating the relief efforts back at Autobot City?"" Air Raid fails to stay still for very long and begins to rock on his heels. "Yeah, the nerds oughta' figure something out." Spike pinches the bridge of his nose at Air Raid's comment. Cuffs coughs. or rather, he backfires. Then he continues "Also Miss Scarlett, I'd like to propose a little idea while we wait t make contact with the enemy, as myself and several other Autobots intend to make a more visible presence on the Flagg. A kind of team building exercise." Scarlett shrugs at Spike, "I'd prefer you stayed here, where we can more easily get answers to questions we might have." She than glances at Cuffs, and arches an eyebrow, "Well, I am sure it is a good idea to build a relationship between the Autobots and the Joes... Cobra also has a presence on the Flagg, and I am not quite sure I want much of any team building with them...." "Well, I'm sure there wont be too many objections if they wished to join in or observe." Cuffs then explains "Volunteers amongst our forces are temporarily waterproofed to allow us to swim and fight underwater. But some like myself have never actually DONE it. We want to be prepared, and the Flagg I have noticed is outfitted with Cranes. Perhaps some seagoing exercises would be useful on the way there." Spike nods and says flatly "Then yeah, if you rustle up a cot...I'd appreciate it." Scarlett smiles at Spike, and nods, "Ask one of the Crew to show you to some quarters, when you are tired. Mine will likely be available. On an Aircraft Carrier, filled like this one is, we are all 'Hot bunk'ing it." She turns to Cuffs, "Mostly we are in station keeping mode, while we await the last of the Warships to meet up with this convoy, but I am sure we can arrange something." "Yes. I would rather know what its like swimming before I get to fight in it, but worse comes to worse, I'll still do it." notes Cuffs, then adds "Water does note exist on Cybertron. I've never seen it before coming here." Outside, Windshear comes in from Lower North Atlantic Ocean - Atlantic Ocean. Cuffs watches spike and Air Raid Depart, while he focuses on Scarlett again. He adds quieter, more casual now "Its good to see you in fine health, ma'am." An Alert goes off. And over the Loudspeakers, comes a voice, "All Hands, All hands, Bogie inbound! Launch the Alert Fighters!" Jerking in surprise, Cuffs transforms immediately - his battle shield and riot-visor descending over his face now as he stood, glancing this way and that, scanning to try and find the incoming now. His weapon also appears, though he doesnt lift it - confident it seems, in the Humans' vessel. Scarlett smiles at Cuffs, and starts to say something as the Alert sounds. "Dammit...." She glances over at the alert aircraft, to see if they are in any condition to launch, which they really are not, lacking pilots, as they had to bring new craft up from below. She turns and runs for one of the craft, as she is the closest trained pilot around. Scarlett takes control of F-35 Lightning II #878. She handles the controls expertly. Outside, Outside, Windshear is flying on patrol. He got assigned over the Atlantic Ocean. He hates water... someone thinks they are funny dont they? Oh well, hes not a con to complain really. So the Zombie Seeker is doing his sorti and flying over the ocean scanning for any unique human activity and of course any Autobot activity. Scarlett gives the signal to the deck hands to launch the F-35 into the sky, and the craft is quickly launched into the air by the catapult launching system. Scarlett immediately pulls the aircraft up, gets a heading from the Flagg, and sends out a single-directional radio signal at Windshear, "Unidentified Plane. Identify yourself, or be fired upon." Outside, USS Flagg> Cuffs watches Scarlett take off, turning to walk towards one side of the ship, out of the way as he frowns up at the sky, tracking the fighter jet. He scowls, a little worried for the woman as he remained silent for now. Outside, Windshear sees an earth aircraft launch up into his flightpath and he hears the radio transmission. "Do I really need to idenitfy myself?" he rumbles as he does a cobra displaying his unique Cybertronian Tetrajet form. He glides back down and brings his lasers online. "Do I look worried about your firepower?" he asks as he waits for tone. "Damn...." Scarlett whispers, than she broadcasts in the clear back to the Flagg, "It is a Decepticon! Label it Hostile." She brings up the attack computer, and tries to get a lock on Windshear. "Well, girl... lets see if you can fare any better than Wisp..." she comments to herself. Outside, Windshear detects radar scanning him for a weapons lock and quickly adjusts his own targetting system to speed up his own lock. The Seeker is suddenly met with a satisfying beep and cuts loose with his wing lasers. "Lets see what you dont want me to see." he says as he fires. Outside, >> Windshear misses F-35 Lightning II #878 with Laser . << Scarlett lets her reflexes take over, and she pushes the controls forward, diving the aircraft down, than almost immediately pulling up as the lasers pass by the plane, passing through the area of the sky it would have been in, had she not moved. She immedately aquires a lock, and says softly, "My turn..." She fires an AIM-120 missile back at the Decepticon. Outside, >> F-35 Lightning II #878 strikes Windshear with AIM-120. << Outside, Windshear is impressed his shot was evaded and then equally impressed that hes struck in return. "Well this just got interesting." he rumbles and suddenly lights his pipes to close in on the F-35 Outside, >> Windshear strikes F-35 Lightning II #878 with Seeker-Laser . << Scarlett curses, as one of the lasers strikes the tail fin of her jet. She pulls the airbrakes, and also pulls back on the controls, as the aircraft almost seems to stop in the sky. As soon as Windshear flies by, she pops the afterburners, and pushes forward on the controls to follow after him. She triggers a burst from the guns on the F-35 Outside, >> F-35 Lightning II #878 critically strikes Windshear with Machine-Cannon ! << Outside, Windshear finds himself shot again and this time by chance it hits a vital system. He falters a bit and then banks around slowly giving his systems time to compensate and reprioritize. This wasnt was he was expecting thats for sure. In a moment his systems have adjusted and he pivots toward the F-35, firing instantly. Outside, >> Windshear strikes F-35 Lightning II #878 with Seeker-Laser . << Scarlett is rocked again, as this time, the entire tail fin of her jet is sheared off. "Better get more aircraft into the skies!" she reports back to the Flagg, as she turns inside the Tetrajets path, and immediately launches a Sidewinder at it. "This better work...." Outside, >> F-35 Lightning II #878 strikes Windshear with Sidewinder. << Outside, Windshear cant make it out of the way in time to avoid the sidewinder and it slams into his side. He pitched over and downward in a spiral for a few seconds before he recovers and pulls back up. The Tetrajet is damaged but unlike some mechs hes not backing down. "What is so important here, earthling?" he asks tightly as he fires again. Outside, >> Windshear strikes F-35 Lightning II #878 with Seeker-Laser . << Scarlett is rocked, and all sorts of bell and whistles start going off. "Shut up!" she snaps at her aircraft, and turns one more time, towards the Decepticon. She glances around, sees one of the wings fall, along with half her weapons, and shakes her head. She triggers another long burst from her Cannon, and hopes for the best, "Got to drive this guy off, so he can't notice the Flagg...." Outside, >> F-35 Lightning II #878 strikes Windshear with Machine-Cannon . << Outside, Cuffs scowls, watching the airfight overhead as he steps up towards the edge "<>" as he lifted his own gun, taking careful aim at the black jet, before lighting streams ut of it towards the seeker "HEY, WINDSHEAR!" Outside, >> Cuffs misses Windshear with Heavy-Laser . << Outside, Windshear gets slammed again with return weapons fire and wing overs. He notices some of his armor fall off as he notices peices of the F-35 fall off as well. He chuckles slightly and spins around to fire on the F-35 again. His spin around by chance enables him to miss the lightining that just sails past his left wing and he scans for the newcomer to the fight as he fires at the F-35 Outside, >> Windshear misses F-35 Lightning II #878 with Seeker-Laser . << Scarlett ejects from her aircraft, just as the Seeker fires again, even though he missed, her aircraft is still dead. She heads for the water, as her craft heads for its own destruction. Outside, Cuffs scowls "Scarlett!" he shouts again,a nd this time raises the powerlevel "Hey con! go pick on someone your own size!" he notes, his tracker following Scarlett to the dark water, rather worried about her, even as lifeboats were launched. Outside, >> Cuffs critically strikes Windshear with Pistol ! << Outside, Windshear takes a hit from the new target and realizes if this keeps on hes going to have to retreat. But no, not just yet. He grits his teeth so to speak against the pain and zeros in on the new opponant. Outside, >> Windshear strikes Cuffs with Seeker-Laser . << Scarlett lands in the ice cold water, and immediately pulls the chute releases. A Strobe light comes on, from the ejection chair, and she pulls an emergancy, inflatible rubber boat from the emergancy kit she has recovered from the chair. Not much she can do about being wet, but she is no longer in the water, and HOPEFULLY the Flagg will get helicopters to her soon. She slips into the rubber boat, and lays down, shivering. His shield swings up and around to take the blast, the metal scorching deeply now. "That's better, I almost thought you a coward!" he shouts again, buying time for Scarlett to be rescued as he flicks a switch on the gun, firing a more debilitating surge of power. >> Cuffs strikes Windshear with Power-Taser . << >> Windshear temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Windshear is hit again and this time it sets off a partial system reboot. THe hit was that hard on him. Without a sound the Tetrajet goes into a slow lateral spin coasting downward. Cuffs reloads his gun, but holds his fire. Instead his optics focus and zoom in towards Scarlett now as she bobs in the raft. He frowned, staring at the dark waves and then over to Windshear, holding his gun up again to steady it on the seeker's form, not firing "Get her out of the water!" A Helicopter arrives over Scarlett, and soon a rescue cage is being lowered. Windshear's reboot completes and just in time to allow the Seeker to pull up before he crashes into the water. Oh that would not have been fun had he hit the water in his present condition. As he pulls up, Windshear realizes hes not going to last much longer in this confrontation but the ship being protected so fiercly is now top priority. The Tetrajet pulls up and faces the Autobot. "Get ready..." he taunts and then drawing on his energy reserves he fires off his wing lasers. But the beam that screams out of them this time is nothing at all the simple lasers that hes been using though this encounter, but somethign far more powerful. >> Windshear strikes Cuffs with Thermal-Laser . << The shield did not offer much protection this time, and Cuffs flinches as the thermal laser sears him, paint flaking away and metal even softening. He groaned a little in pain as he shook it off, steaming now as rain and waves splashed up upon him "Leave, Decepticon. See that flurry of GI Joe jets overhead? You can't take them ALL on before going down forever! Get out of here!" he shouts, firing another low level shot at the seeker in warning. >> Cuffs strikes Windshear with Pistol . << Scarlett climbs into the rescue cage, and tugs on the rope, after she fastens the saftey harness. The Cage begins to ascend. Windshear takes the hit head on and water spray from the ocean waves below sptriz over the new damage. It instantly sends a wave of searing pain through his neuronet and the jet shutters. He slowly lifts up and has to concede the defeat but he certainly does not tuck his tailfins between his afterburnes one might say, "Until next time, Autobot." he rasps and slowly heads back the way he came. Scarlett is quickly lifted inside the Helicopter, and the Chopper returns to the Flagg. Medical teams rush to the Chopper, to take Scarlett below to the Infirmary, so they can warm her up. They don't want to be responsible if Scarlett so much as gets a cold... LOG ENDS Category:2011 Category:Logs